Ryk's Log
Log Entry #1 LOGGED ON TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24TH, 2013 AT 23:15 EMT. | 14 COMMENTS Welcome to the first ever Frontiers Saga website! We’ve been working on it for some time now. It’s been difficult to find the time, especially with such a frantic writing schedule. A lot of the time was due to the fact that I really wanted to get the designs of the Aurora worked out so that the exterior shots would be accurate. (It’s not easy to design a ship after you’ve already written about it.) We plan on adding so much more to the site over the next year, like ship designs, deck plans, technical drawings, even uniform patches! (Gotta have uniform patches!) We’re even working on a wiki-style database that visitors can peruse to discover information they might have missed, or forgotten, from the episodes. (It is a long series, after all.) My goal is to make the site an interactive playground for followers of the series. I want this site to be the kind of site that I always wished my favorite sci-fi authors would have. It’s been a long and painstaking process to get this far. The rate at which I can grow the site depends largely on the amount of time and money that I can afford to spend. This stuff is all far beyond my capabilities to create. (I can think stuff up, but drawing it and such is far beyond my skill set.) Thankfully, the series has finally grown enough in popularity that I can afford to start pumping money into the site development at a regular rate in order to add several new items per month. (Without getting my wife mad at me.) One of the upcoming features I’m really looking forward to are the 3D star charts. It took us a while to find the right code package so that the charts would have the capability to expand as the saga travels farther out into the galaxy. It will take us a few more months to work out the bugs and get all the system data entered, but once we do, you’ll be able to zoom around and explore the Frontiers Saga universe at will. I invite you all to use the forums, as I will be frequenting them. All of you give me ideas and inspiration to continue pouring my heart and soul into this story. Without your support and input, none of this would be possible. For this, I am more grateful than you can possibly imagine. All of you have allowed me to live my dream. As I have promised before, as long as there are still people reading them, I will keep writing them. Finally, I want to thank the team at Streetlight Graphics. They have put up with constant notes and endless, detailed explanations. They have suffered through countless revisions and long screen-sharing sessions in order to get even the tiniest detail right. Their efforts and dedication to help me bring what I see in my head onto the screen are priceless. In fact, they have made many of my ideas exponentially better through their creativity. Without them, I would not be able to share this with you. I hope you enjoy our little site. So keep checking back regularly for additional features as we grow and expand the Frontiers Saga universe! Ryk BTW: I no longer am fixing computers. The Frontiers Saga is now my full-time job! (TFS: RL )